Flirty Jade
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Sikowitz has a new challenge for his favorite students. When Jade starts spending time with other guys for it, Beck might get jealous for the first time in his life. Bade
1. Sikowitz's challenge

A/N: It has been a while, but I hope that I haven't lost my touch for this couple. This is only the introduction, so it's a little short, but the other chapters are longer. Hope you like it :)

* * *

When Sikowitz entered the classroom on Monday morning he knew that he had to do something. The atmosphere between his favorite students was tense. Ever since Jade and Beck's break up the group wasn't as close as they used to be. The former couple had hold the group more together than anyone ever noticed and now the dynamics among them had changed. While Jade did her best to ignore Beck, and if Sikowitz even suggested that they should do a scene together was glared at until he called other people on stage, Beck was still laid-back but there was a certain sadness that was obvious to Sikowitz when he looked closer at his student. While Cat clearly took Jade's side, being her best friend, there were still some undiscovered feelings between the redhead and Robbie. Since Jade and Beck's break up Sikowitz also noticed that Andre spent more time with Jade and it seemed strange to him because wasn't he Beck's best friend? Where Tori fit in was still to be found out. Shaking his head Sikowitz knew it was time for them to work it out and he knew just the right way for that.

"Jade, Beck, Cat, Andre, Tori and Robbie I want to speak to you. The rest of the class, you can go and enjoy the beautiful day outside." The other students looked a little confused at him, but they didn't ask anything more about why they had to leave and just went out of the class room. Sikowitz smiled brightly. This was his chance to fix the situation between his favorite students, because the way it was now they weren't fun to be around. When the last one of his other students had left the room, he spoke up. "I have a new acting challenge for you."

"Oh great, just what I need to make my Monday even worse." Jade rolled her eyes.

"I like your optimism. Anyway, I want you all to display a trait from one person in the group and act on it."

"Yay, then I choose Jade so I can be bossy." Car said excitedly.

"I'm not bossy." Jade snapped.

"I'll choose the person and you can pick a trait. So Beck can choose a trait from Andre, Jade one from Beck, Cat from Robbie and vice versa, Andre from Tori and Tori from Jade."

Jade found herself getting even more annoyed. Of course Sikowitz had to make her display one of Beck's traits. If it wasn't already worse enough that she had to see her ex-boyfriend everyday and spent so much time with him because they had the same group of friends. It still hurt to even look at him because she always had to remember what happened between them only a few weeks ago. She really wanted to move on from him, but it wasn't easy after loving him for three years. Her jealousy when it came to other girls surprisingly got better after the break up. Beck wasn't her boyfriend anymore and she had accepted that in the end and with that the jealousy had gone away. Sure, she still had feelings for him, but the pain she felt when she thought back to his words during Sinjin's game show and that he slammed the door on their three year long relationship closed without hesitation let them lessen. Now that she thought about Sikowitz's challenge she suddenly knew which trait of Beck she wanted to try out.

"I'm choosing first." She announced and didn't even wait for anyone to disagree. "Seeing that I have to display one of Beck's traits I pick flirty."

"I'm not flirty." Beck protested, turning to Jade.

"Of course not, because you were only nice to all these girls that always came up to you." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Exactly, it's called being nice."

"Alright then this is settled." Sikowitz interrupted the upcoming fight between the former couple. "Beck which trait of Andre do you want to act?"

"Well then I'm choosing his musically gifted one."

While Sikowitz asked the others which trait they wanted to choose from the partner he had chosen for them, Beck looked at Jade. She barely talked to him outside of a school project and it hurt him. For three years they had been as close as possible to each other and now she didn't even want to talk to him. Since their awful break up he felt more empty with each day she wasn't by his side and he couldn't help but blame himself for that. He hadn't opened that door and now they were broken up and he was sure she hated him now.

Sure, they had both made mistakes during their relationship, but how he ended things had been awful and he knew that he had hurt Jade deeply with it. If he could turn back time he would change this fateful evening and open the door, but he couldn't. Every night he spent in his RV he missed her. During the day he had his friends and the Hollywood Art madness to keep him distract, but when he was alone the pain in his heart intensified. There was no doubt in his heart that he still loved Jade and he wanted her back, but it didn't seem like she would give them a second chance by the looks of it. Sighing he turned his attention back to Sikowitz.

After Sikowitz was done asking everyone of the group what they wanted to display from the one he had chosen for them, he announced that this challenge would go on until everyone except one broke character or in this case didn't act on the trait they had chosen. Sikowitz told them, that the challenge would start tomorrow and that Burf and Sinjin would keep an eye on them for the whole time to make sure they wouldn't break character. When Sikowitz was done explaining everything Jade smirked slightly. She had every intention to win this challenge. With the trait she had to display and a few ideas already forming in her mind, this was going to be a very interesting challenge.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


	2. The quarterback

A/N: A big thanks to everyone who favorited and followed my story. Special thanks to my reviwers Boris Yeltsin, AllAboutThatPotter, marifer527 and ChrysBadefab. I hope you like the new chapter :)

* * *

The next day, when Cat showed up with Rex in hand and Robbie tried his best to be outgoing, everyone wondered, but still didn't ask what was going on. When Beck came to school with a guitar in hands, most people ask themselves since when Beck played that instrument and were shocked when Tori told a girl flat out that she didn't think the shirt she was wearing looked good on her. However when Jade West entered school this morning and went over to a small group of football players everyone could only stare. She was dressed in her usual black outfit, but she didn't wear any tights under her skirt, so her long pale legs were visible. That didn't only catch the attention of the group of football players who she was approaching, but the attention of every guy in the hallway. Ignoring the other guys, Jade went straight up to the quarterback of the Hollywood Arts football team.

Jade had to smirk slightly when she noticed the look of utter wonder combined with a little bit of fear and adoration in the quarterback's eyes. She had her reasons for choosing him to be the first one who she would act flirty with. First of all there was no denying that he was hot, he reminded her a little bit of Moose with his big hands and tousled blond hair. It was no secret that he was good looking, but despite playing the best position on the team and looking the way he did Brandon wasn't the typical quarterback. The usual cliche that he as quarterback of course had to date the head cheerleader didn't apply to him. In the end Hollywood Arts was still a school and everyone knew the dating history of the other students to some degree. Brandon had only had three girlfriends so far during his time at Hollywood Arts and that had been long relationship of at least half a year. Jade had heard two of his ex-girlfriends talk to each other during a project she had to do with them and none of them had said anything negative about him. In the end he didn't seem to be the typical cliche quarterback and Jade liked that about him. It was only a bonus that just yesterday her brother had asked her if he could come to a football game from her school and meet the team.

"I heard you have a game this weekend." Jade said to Brandon when she stood in front of him. When he only nodded, still stunned she continued. "Care to tell me when and where? I would be interested in watching."

"You like football?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, for a while and I just noticed that I never came to a game from my school's football team."

"Then it's about time." One of the other football players smirked at her and Jade had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes at the way that guy checked her out.

"Well it's this Saturday at four." Brandon finally answered, disregarding his team-mate's intense glance.

"Why don't we meet a little earlier this Saturday and you can tell me a little bit about the team. You know, how many times the team already won this season, the lineup and such. Maybe around two o'clock?" Jade smiled slightly.

Brandon thought about it for a moment, this couldn't be reality. Was Jade West really asking him out? Not that he hadn't thought about dating her, despite that she could be scary he had caught glimpse of her when she had been with her friends and he knew there was more to her than what meets the eyes. This was a chance he couldn't miss, so he nodded and mirrored her smile, unaware that their conversation was watched closely.

When Tori joined the rest of the group in front of Andre's locker she just had to tell them about her first experience with the new challenge.

"It was so hard to tell that poor girl that her shirt was ugly when she asked me what I think. I don't know how Jade does that all the times and doesn't feel bad about it." Tori complained, after all she had chosen Jade's trait to be completely honest and straight forward.

"See it from the positive side, you learn a new side of yourself." Robbie smiled brightly at her.

Suddenly Tori's eyes fell on the locker a few feet away and the two people talking in front of it.

"Is Jade really talking to Brandon? That can't be. I mean even if she has to act flirty why would she suddenly be interested in football?" Tori asked, watching the scene a few feet away.

"That isn't suddenly. Jadey loves football." Cat smiled and then in a voice to imitated Rex added with him in hand. "Yeah she always watches the games on TV."

"I can't believe it. Seriously?" Tori asked, turning to Beck for an answer, who didn't even seem to have heard her, his eyes only on Jade and Brandon.

"It's true, sometimes she watched the games with Beck and me." Andre answered for his best friend seeing that he was unresponsive.

Beck wasn't paying attention to what any of his friends were saying. Since Jade had entered Hollywood Arts a few minutes ago he hadn't taken his eyes off of her. To him she always looked beautiful so that she was showing off her amazing legs wasn't what was bothering him. The way she smiled at Brandon and knowing her passion for football was what made a strange new feeling welled up in his stomach. He had been the one to get her into football and he knew even Jade's brother was playing it at his school now. It had always been a thing that he considered theirs and now Jade would share it with Brandon. The quarterback's reaction didn't do anything to soothe his worries, the tall guy seemed utterly impressed and fascinated by Jade and Beck couldn't blame him. If she was really passionate about something and showed people she cared, she could win anyone over. That Brandon looked good wasn't helping either and Beck had to admit that seeing her flirt with him hurt.

This Saturday Brandon was extra nervous. Sure, a little bit because of the game he had to play in two hours, but mostly because of his date with Jade. His team-mates had told him that he was so lucky because for a week now Jade had worn rather short clothes and it was no secret that she was single. They had said that this was his chance to date the notorious Jade West and that he better not ruin it. Brandon didn't think like that and he had told his team-mates to stop talking like this about Jade. He respected her and wouldn't treat her like some trophy. If he was honest with himself, he really looked forward to this date with Jade. However of all the things he thought would happen he hadn't seen coming that Jade would bring her brother with her.

"He really wanted to come with me to the game, because he plays football as well." Jade smiled apologetically at him and Brandon couldn't be mad.

"Hey, Jade told me that you're the quarterback in your team and I was wondering what strategy you use. I'm wide receiver in my team and I think you can give me some great tips." The younger guy smiled excitedly at him.

While the three sat down in the Asphalt Cafe and talked Brandon saw a more carefree side of Jade. Her bantering with her brother was probably something that most people didn't get to see and he couldn't help but smile at the picture. From time to time Jade added a few things that made Brandon wonder about Jade's interest in football, but her brother's questions took up most of the time. An hour into what was actually supposed to be a date Jade told her brother to go and buy the groceries their mom told them to get and to be back for the game in an hour. Only slightly protesting he left them alone and Jade sighed.

"Sorry about that, but since I got him into football he is more into it than I'm and now that he plays it himself it's even worse."

"No problem. So it came as a surprise to me that you're interested in football." Brandon finally asked what he had thought about almost the whole week.

"Well, Beck once watched it while I was over and in the beginning I didn't really get it, but after he explained the rules and all to me it was okay and I like that it's so harsh." She smirked, but Brandon had seen the sad expression in her eyes when she had mentioned her ex-boyfriend.

"That just shows that judging people too early is wrong." He mused out loud.

"You know I hate when others do that. I'm sure you came across such people as well that were like 'oh you're quarterback so you must be a jerk and arrogant'. It's just so judgmental and I know for a fact that you aren't like that."

"You do?" Brandon's eyes widened.

"Despite knowing how to research I knew it even before that." Jade smirked slightly when she remembered when Tori had been so shocked that she had looked into her medical record, before she continued. "I overheard two of your ex-girlfriends talking about you and they didn't say anything negative about you, that's rare."

"Somehow I doubt that you would say anything negative about your ex." The words left his mouth before Brandon could stop them and he saw Jade tense. Now he had made a wrong move that Jade surely wouldn't forgive him, so he tried to backpedal. "Bringing up Beck so shortly after your break up was uncalled for. I'm really sorry Jade."

However she surprised him once again when she didn't get angry or pulled out her scissors to threat him, but instead smiled sadly.

"See this is why I think it's wrong to just judge people. Most students think I would talk bad about Beck because I'm just that mean girl everyone loves to complain about, but you really get it. I knew I wasn't wrong about you."

"I don't know if it means anything to you when I say this, but I think Beck made a mistake by letting you go."

"Believe it or not, but your words mean something to me and for the record, your ex-girlfriends are stupid for ending a relationship with you." They shared a smirk at that and Jade felt the pain in her heart lessen slightly.

Spending time with Brandon was alright and as long as she didn't have to wear his jersey, because that would be utter cliche, she would be having a good day. While she thought about that an idea came to mind. Beck had always liked when she wore one of his shirts, if it was in school or when they were alone in his RV. Something was definitely weird about guys and their obsession with their girlfriends wearing their clothes, but she could use that to her advantage. Here everyone thought she was the possessive one when Beck clearly was as well, probably only more subtle. However this time she would show him that she was very well capable of flirting and a jersey of a certain quarterback would prove itself as very useful for that.

"Isn't it a tradition that the girlfriend of a player wears his jersey to important games?" Jade asked Brandon when they made their way to the field where the game would start in half an hour.

"Yeah it's normally for good luck."

"You know what, today I'll be your good luck charm." Jade turned to him.

"I would be more than happy about that, but wouldn't that send the wrong message?"

"There are so many rumors about me since my break up with Beck. One more isn't bothering me and this one I don't mind at all."

"If that's what you want." Brandon smiled at her and pulled out his spare jersey. "It might look more like a dress on you and it isn't black."

"I can live with that for a game and as long as I don't have to sit near any cheerleaders everyone is going to have a peaceful time."

Strangely enough Beck really wanted to see this football game on Saturday, even if he had never been interested in the school's football team before this week. Sure Andre and him watched the professional games on TV from time to time, but right now he wanted to see Hollywood Arts football team play. He had dragged Andre along with him and his best friend had agreed reluctantly.

Andre could only shake his head about Beck. Here was his best friend, still not admitting that he was jealous of Jade hanging out with Brandon for the whole week. The suppressed anger and clenched fists every time Brandon talked to Jade this week hadn't gone unnoticed by Andre and to him it was obvious that his best friend never stopped loving Jade. Admitting that however was a different matter and Andre was sure it would take Beck a while to realize that he was indeed jealous.

Beck wasn't watching the game at all. He was looking around in search of his ex-girlfriend when he saw her little brother. The moment his eyes saw who sat next to him, clearly dressed in Brandon's jersey, his anger rose. That couldn't be Jade, could it? Looking at his best friend, who seemed to see what he saw, Beck had the confirmation that he was really seeing right. As soon as the fourth quarter was up Beck made his way over to Jade, who was about to follow her brother to the field.

"So suddenly Miss independent is just another fan girl who wears a quarterback's jersey." Beck couldn't keep his anger inside anymore when he confronted her.

"It's called supporting the team Beck. Isn't that what friends do?" Jade taunted him.

"You know him for a week and you're already friends with him?"

"Weren't you the one that kissed Tori on her third day? It seems like we're both very good in making friends quickly, wouldn't you agree." Jade smirked at him before going over to her waiting brother, so they could congratulate Brandon to his team's victory.

"Did you hear that?" Beck now turned to Andre.

"Well she has a point there man."

Needless to say Beck felt rather angry when he drove Andre home without talking to him. Of course it wasn't his best friend's fault that he was in a bad mood and that Jade took Sikowitz's challenge serious, but he could have still agreed with him on that matter. However the worst part was that Jade really seemed to get along with Brandon and that worried Beck.

Until today Beck hadn't known which song he should write, after all that was his challenge because he picked Andre's musically trait, but right now he had a good idea how he could express his anger about the situation.

While Beck was deep in thoughts, Jade approached Brandon and after she had sent her brother off to wait for her in the car she smiled at the quarterback.

"I had fun hanging out with you."

To her own surprise she really meant that. Brandon was a great guy and he was easy to talk to. She really appreciated that he had taken the time to help her brother out on his football knowledge and their talk about ex-partners had helped her feel better.

"That compliment I can return."

"Well then I think I own you a jersey."

"I think you should keep it. It looks good on you and it brought us luck, after all we won the game." Brandon smiled at her.

"You're a decent guy Brandon, don't let a cheerleader get you."

"Don't let anyone tell you that your anything but amazing Jade West."

"I'll come more often to your games now and when we see each other in the hallway let's talk, you know as friends."

It was clear to both of them that for now Jade didn't want another relationship and both of them were alright with that. Brandon nodded and watched her go to her car with a smile on his face. A friendship with Jade was more than he had ever hoped for. He meant what he had said, she was amazing and he only hoped that Beck would see the mistake he had made by letting her go. However if the angry look her ex-boyfriend had sent him after he had seen her in his shirt was any indication Brandon didn't have to worry, because it seemed that Beck Oliver was still very much in love with Jade West.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


	3. The photographer

A/N: I was so happy when I saw all the reviews, followers and favorites, so a big thanks to everyone. It really means a lot to me :)

* * *

Next on her list was Tyler, a guy that had the reputation to make the best photos. Hollywood Arts was a school for all kinds of talents and photography was one of them. Tyler had already taken photos for a few newspapers and once had the opportunity to spend a day with a professional photograph who regularly took pictures of celebrities. Needless to say, Jade thought that he would be the right one to take photos of her that she could add to her application portfolio, which she always brought with her for auditions. She had already thought a few times about just going up to Tyler and demanding that he took photos for her, but now that she needed to be flirty for Sikowitz's challenge she could use that method. With that in mind she approached Tyler.

"Hey, I need a few good pictures of myself for my audition portfolio. Not that it's very difficult to take good pictures of me because obviously I'm gorgeous, but I could still use a descent photographer for it."

Tyler's eyes widened and when he saw her smile he couldn't keep his heart from beating faster. It was a rare sight to see Jade West smile and even rarer since her and Beck's break up. There was no doubt that she was gorgeous and Tyler knew when he saw someone that would be perfect for photos.

"You really want me to photograph you?" He asked disbelievingly, still not sure if she would really give him the opportunity to.

"I'm willing to give it a shot and seeing that I only heard how talented you're, I think we would make a good team, don't you think?"

The way Jade West hold herself and even now where she talked to him was still so mysterious, that it fascinated Tyler and he really hoped he could capture that in one of his pictures. This was a chance he wouldn't get so easily again and having Jade being so nice to him felt great.

"I would really like that and I have already a few ideas."

"As long as I like your ideas." There was a slightly threatening tone in her voice, but that was expected from her. Flirty or not, she was still Jade West and she wouldn't let people tell her what to do.

"Alright. Why don't we meet after school on Friday and talk about the way you want me to photograph you and what you want to wear."

Jade nodded at that and they agreed on a time and place for Friday. When she entered Sikowitz's classroom the next morning she immediately felt Beck's eyes on her, but ignored him. It wasn't until Andre came over to her that she took her eyes off of her phone.

"How goes Sikowitz's challenge for you?"

Now, Jade considered Andre one of her friends, but she knew that he was also Beck's best friend. It wasn't hard to come to the conclusion that Beck had sent him over to her, but Jade wanted to see where this would go. However when Andre asked her why she had talked to Tyler her suspicion was confirmed. Smirking slightly she told him the truth.

"Well, I need a few new photos for my audition portfolio. I heard that a few directors are still searching for minor roles and a good picture never hurts, you know?"

"I didn't take you for the photo shooting type to be honest." Andre said surprised.

"You're right I'm normally not, but this isn't a photo shooting, it's just me getting professional photos for my portfolio."

"So you threatened the poor guy." Tori entered the conversation, still trying to display Jade's trait of brutal honesty.

"I'll have you know Vega that I asked him nicely."

"To not fail the challenge." Tori concluded.

That was the moment Sikowitz entered the classroom, coconut in hand and as always late to class. While Jade had found herself enjoying the challenge Cat had a harder time and when Sikowitz asked his six favorite students how the challenge was coming along, not that he didn't already know because he had Burf and Sinjin secretly spy on them, Cat couldn't take it any more.

"I don't know how you can do that." She turned to Robbie and gave him Rex. "I can't speak through him. I like being my own person and I'm sure you can do that too. You don't need him."

The rest of the class looked shocked at her and Robbie's eyes widened. The last week hadn't been easy for him. He had chosen Cat's trait to be outgoing, but that wasn't really in his personality. All this time he had used Rex for saying the things he was too shy to say out loud, but maybe Cat was right, he could try to be more himself without using Rex to speak for him.

"I'll try that from now on, but I'm just not comfortable to be so outgoing. I'm quitting the challenge Sikowitz."

"Cat you broke character and Robbie you forfeit. Both of you are out." Their teacher announced, but the two only smiled at each other.

Jade had watched the whole thing from her seat in the back and couldn't help a small smile. Her best friend was slowly realizing her feelings for Robbie and the awkward guy may be able to finally let go of Rex for Cat. That development was definitely for the better and maybe this challenge was helping them all a little bit.

On Friday after school Jade met up with Tyler and let him tell her about his ideas before she told him her opinion. She had to admit that he hadn't a good reputation for nothing, his ideas were extraordinary and when he showed her a few of his pictures she knew that he was the right one for her new photos. Of course she changed a few things, because not all his ideas fit the impression she wanted the directors to have of her. In the end they took over two hours for their meeting, but it was worth it in Jade's eyes.

When the two of them went outside to the parking lot Tyler said he would see her tomorrow to take the photos they had agreed on and both said their goodbyes to each other.

Jade was about to enter her car when she saw Beck waiting for her in front of it. Since they had met at Brandon's football game they hadn't spoken to each other, so she didn't know what he wanted.

Beck's intention for being here and waiting for Jade had been to apologize for what he had said after Brandon's football game to her, but seeing her with yet another guy brought this awful feeling back.

"So you already moved on to the next guy. It seems like you take the challenge quite serious." The words escaped him before he could stop them, but he was blinded by jealousy.

"Look who is talking, after all it's one of your traits that I should display."

"I tell you once again, I'm not flirty. I'm only nice to the people around me."

"Considering the last few things you said to me I find that hard to believe." Jade countered.

Beck had to admit that she had a point. He came here to apologize for what he had said to her after the football game and ended up making it worse. It was just this awful feeling that made him so angry and let him speak without thinking. Sighting he ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit he had.

"Look Jade, I'm sorry for what I said after the football game. I didn't mean it and I didn't want to get angry just now."

"Yeah whatever. I'll see you on Monday." With that she entered her car and drove off.

Beck looked after her. At least she had accepted his apology in a way, but it would still take a long time until she would consider seeing him the way he wanted her to. The last weeks without her had been awful and now seeing her getting so close to other guys hurt. If he was honest with himself, he had to admit that he still loved her with all his heart and he wanted her back, hopefully it wasn't too late for that.

On Saturday Jade and Tyler met at Jade's house. They had agreed to take the photos outside because the natural lighting was the best according to Tyler. First they shoot some close-ups, before Tyler took a few full body shots. Jade felt a little self-conscious in the beginning, after all she was an actress and not a model, but Tyler was easy to talk to in the breaks they took and slowly she felt herself go back to her usual confident self again. In her normal black dress and for another photo in her black skirt and red top she felt great and she was sure that showed on the photos. However when Tyler spoke up after they were almost done she wasn't so sure if she liked his idea.

"I know that we're done with all the photos we agreed on, but I thought of something else." When Jade raised an eyebrow at him Tyler pulled out a white dress. "I lent this from my sister. You told me that you want the directors to see different sides of you, so this would be showing another side of you."

Jade looked at the simple white dress with a combination of suspicion and distaste. The last time she had worn something like this she had been seven years old and white wasn't really her favorite color. However so far Tyler had really done his best to show with the photos he had taken that she could be fit for different roles, just like she had wanted to. It seemed Tyler had put a lot of thought into the arrangements and her wish to slip into different roles with the pictures. Sighing she took the dress from him.

"It's worth a shot, but if I don't like the outcome you're deleting the photos immediately."

Tyler nodded and waited patiently for Jade to come back out in the new outfit. When she reentered the garden she took Tyler's breath away. She looked absolutely beautiful and that was an understatement. Of course he knew that Jade West was good looking and the photos he took so far of her were only proof of that, but seeing her like this was the highlight. The way she looked held a vulnerably and softness that was normally not seen by anyone who looked at Jade West, but that was such a great contrast that it let Tyler's heart beat faster.

"Wow you look gorgeous."

"Of course you would say that. This stupid dress was your idea after all." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Even if it hadn't been my idea I would have said that, because it's true."

Jade had to hide a small smile before she asked Tyler where he thought the light was the best and then he began taking photos. After the first ten pictures Jade insisted that he showed them to her, because she wanted to make sure that she wasn't looking ridiculous. Looking at the pictures on Tyler's laptop she had to admit that he had been right, she looked good on the photos and it showed a completely other side of her.

"You know what, maybe we can take a few more photos with me in this dress. Thought it is hideous and I don't like white too much, it seems I can even look good in this."

"Whatever you want." Tyler smiled brightly at her. He was glad that Jade liked his idea and seeing the photos he knew it was a great idea. Between the time they had first discussed what photos they wanted to shoot and actually taking the pictures Tyler had gotten to know Jade a little more and now he could see that she had a different side. The white dress and the carefree and almost happy expression fit her very well and he was sure Beck had seen her like this more often than anyone else. Tyler couldn't understand that, if Beck had seen her like this, he let her go. Someone as fascinating and beautiful as Jade was someone that every guy wanted as a girlfriend. Sure, she could be scary, but Tyler knew if Jade was his girlfriend he would do everything to make her smile like this all the time.

When they were done and Jade had changed back into her normal clothes they watched all the photos Tyler had taken and chose which ones Jade wanted to keep for her audition portfolio. To Tyler's surprise Jade insisted that she wanted to keep almost every photo even if she could only use a few for her portfolio. This was probably the best compliment she could give him and when she even voiced it Tyler was more than happy.

"I think if I want good photos of myself again, I'll come to you." She smirked at him.

"I would like that." Tyler mirrored her expression.

Monday during lunch time Jade finally showed the group her new audition portfolio, after Cat had asked her about it all day. The first few photos were close-ups before the full body shots came.

"Wow you look great in these pictures." Robbie said.

"So in reality I don't look good?"

"No, that's not what I meant at all." Robbie looked nervous, surely already seeing himself with a new haircut by Jade's favorite scissors.

"All he wanted to say is that these photos are so beautiful Jadey." Cat saved him from further stuttering an apology.

"Yeah I know I'm hot." Jade smirked.

Halfway through the portfolio Andre knew he had to get away from photos that showed Jade. The wonky feeling he had succeeded in suppressing was back with full force and he really didn't want to be a bad person. It was obvious to him that Beck was still in love with Jade and he was his best friend. No matter if Beck and Jade were together or not, he couldn't have her and he shouldn't think about her the way he did right now.

"I have to go and talk to that guy. Yeah that guy over there. Bye." With that he quickly stood up and almost ran away.

Jade looked after him with a confused expression. Why was he so wonky all of a sudden? Tori, who sat next to her had an idea why Andre was behaving this way, but kept quiet, it wasn't her secret to tell and she had a feeling with the already tense atmosphere between Beck and Jade adding fuel to it wasn't good. A few seconds later when Cat turned the next page in Jade's portfolio she was proven right when Beck saw the final picture Tyler had taken of Jade.

"On this picture you wear a white dress." Beck said, his anger barely held back.

"So?"

"You told me that even to our wedding you wouldn't wear white and now he is the first one to see you in a white dress and you even allowed him to take a picture of you like this."

There were a few gasps among their friends and Tori's eyes widened. Sure, she had known that Beck and Jade had been dating for three years and on occasion she had seen that both of them deeply loved each other, but that they had talked about marriage made their former relationship just that much more serious. Cat didn't seem surprised by Jade and Beck's discussion and Tori wondered if Jade had talked to her best friend about some of the plans Beck and her might have had for the future.

"Things change Beck. We're broken up so my wedding dress is the last thing you should think about." With that Jade stood up, snatched her portfolio and left the table.

"She can't be serious." Beck whispered, more to himself than to the remaining group.

This week Beck found writing another part of his song easy once again, this time it was laced with disappointed hopes and pain. Slowly he realized that he could really lose Jade if he didn't try to tell her how sorry he was. From the moment he hadn't opened the door he had known that he had made a mistake, but he had thought they would get back together on their own with time. However this time she wouldn't come back to him and for the first time in his life he wasn't sure if his love for Jade wasn't unrequited.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


	4. The painter

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited my story, it really means a lot :)

* * *

It was no secret that Jade had a tattoo and would like to get more one day. However it was also no secret that young actors, who hadn't made a name for themselves yet, shouldn't have to many tattoos because it disqualified them for a few roles. Knowing that, Jade wouldn't get more tattoos until she was famous, but that didn't mean that she couldn't plan ahead. Seeing that a really talented painter was a student at Hollywood Arts she knew who to ask.

Luke was just about to close his locker and go home after an exhausting school day when suddenly Jade West stood in front of him. Despite that other guys might be a little bit scared of her, Luke wasn't at all. He held a love for black clothes, sarcastic remarks and horror movies himself, so why should he be scared of her.

"Jade West, what a surprise. What brings you to my humble locker?"

"Well that's easy to explain, but before I answer that you're buying me a coffee." Despite it definitely being a demand she sounded more flirty than harsh and Luke raised an eyebrow at that.

"And why should I do that?"

"You get a date with me out of it and I get a coffee, so that sounds fair to me."

When she smirked at him Luke could only return her expression and the two made their way to the coffee cart. Not many people were at the Asphalt cafe after school, but there were still a few. Jade didn't payed them any mind at all, focused on talking to Luke, so she didn't notice her ex-boyfriend sitting on one of the tables with Andre and Robbie.

"So now that you have your coffee and I apparently a date with you, what is all this about?" Luke finally asked when the two sat down.

"You made yourself a reputation of being a good painter, so I thought I would give you the opportunity to prove that to me." When Luke only raised an eyebrow at her, Jade continued. "I'm thinking about getting new tattoos, not now but in the future and I'm sure you're capable of coming up with a few good ones."

"I already have an idea. A black bunny which is holding a pair of scissors in one hand and a coffee in the other." He smirked at her confused expression. "You know according to your The Slap video that are the only things that you love, so it seems like a good idea to me."

Luke had expected everything, from her pulling out her scissors and chasing him around the Asphalt Cafe with them to her just screaming angrily at him, however her reaction was completely different. A small smile found its way on her lips and she let out a laugh. The sight of Jade West smiling and even laughing was one that even Luke couldn't ignore and he felt his heart beat faster for a moment. There was no denying that Jade West was normally dark, mysterious and hot, but when she smiled she was just breathtakingly beautiful.

"That was a good one, I'll give you that. Now seriously, are you interested? It would be a challenge for you to create something that I will like. Are you up for that?"

"I might be, but I have to know a little more about you to think of a tattoo that would fit you. First I would like to see the tattoo that you already have."

Shrugging Jade pushed her sleeve up and showed him her star tattoo. She was surprised when Luke took a hold of her arm and looked closely at it. Normally she didn't like it when people touched her, but somehow it didn't felt uncomfortable so she let him.

Beck, who hadn't taken his eyes off of his ex-girlfriend since she had entered the Asphalt Cafe with Luke, felt his anger rise. Who was this guy that Jade let him touch her arm just like that. It had taken him months to get Jade to even go on a date with him and here this guy could easily touch her just like that. Was there more going on between them that he hadn't been aware of? Beck felt his fists clench under the table and strained his ears to hear what they were saying, but he was too far away from them for that.

"Care to explain the meaning of your tattoo to me?" Luke asked Jade after a while.

Jade thought about it for a moment. She had gotten this tattoo after her parents divorce. Her father and her never had a good relationship and after he had moved out she had felt like it was a good change for them. She was now even closer to her mom and brother and they were a real family. The few times she saw her father were more than enough and she wanted to keep it that way. It surprised her that Luke seemed to know that she got the tattoo for a reason and not only because she wanted to rebel, like most people thought.

"It represents freedom and a new beginning." She finally chose to tell the guy next to her.

"What a coincidence, mine means something along the same lines. It stands for a change for the better, you know make the new day count."

"You have a tattoo?" Jade's eyes widened. So this was the reason why he had known that her tattoo hold a meaning for her. He had one too. "I thought that I was the only one at Hollywood Arts who did. I want to see yours."

"I have it on my chest right over my heart, so I can't just take my shirt off right here."

"I really don't care, let's go to the janitor's closet." With that she pulled him with her into the school.

The was the moment Beck stood up as well and went after them. Andre and Robbie exchanged a concerned look. Judging by Beck's angry expression and his clenched fists this wasn't going to end well. The three entered the hallway just in the same moment that the door of the janitor's closet closed.

"She can't be serious." Beck's voice was laced with barely restrained anger.

"I don't think it's what it looks like, man." Andre tried to calm his best friend down.

"I think it's exactly what it looks like. First she lets him touch her arm and then she drags him into the janitor's closet where we used to make out."

"You did?" Robbie asked surprised.

Completely ignoring his friends Beck walked over to the janitor's closet, ready to tell this guy off for laying his hands on Jade.

Meanwhile Jade and Luke were unaware of the situation and misunderstanding outside of the door. Luke opened the first few buttons of his shirt and pulled it a little to the side to reveal his tattoo.

"A sun?" Jade asked surprised.

"Yeah, you know it rises with the start of the day, representing a new beginning, a change from the cold night to a better day." Luke explained.

Jade nodded and softly lay her hand on the tattoo, tracing the flames around the sun with her fingers. His tattoo held a deep meaning and slowly she realized that Luke understood more about her tattoo than anyone else. They seemed to share a time in their lives where they had both decided that it was the right moment for a new beginning for them and it made her smile slightly. While Jade was deep in thoughts, Luke looked closely at her. There was no doubt that Jade was beautiful and now knowing that her tattoo meant just as much to her as his did to him made him feel that much more connected to her. Having her so close and with her hand still laying on his chest, his heart beat even faster.

That was the moment when the door to the janitor's closet slammed open. Startled by the interruption Jade almost feel over, but was steadied by Luke quickly holding her by the waist. Both looked surprised at the three guys, who were now standing in the doorway. While Andre and Robbie looked at her with a combination of fear and shock, Beck's expression could only be described as pure fury. Seeing the position he found them in Luke could understand his anger, because it must look completely different than what it was really like.

The picture in front of him was heartbreaking for Beck. There was the girl who he was still in love with in the arms of another guy. While Luke had his arms around her waist and his shirt was halfway open, Jade had her hand on his chest and they stood close together. So much for this not being what it looked like, it was exactly what it looked like.

"What are you doing here?" Jade's angry voice pulled him out of his thoughts. She was standing with her arms crossed over her chest now, while Luke was buttoning up his shirt.

"Um we just came here because Beck-" Robbie began, breaking under Jade's intense glare.

"He thought that we need more toilet paper, you know because they never stock well in the men's bathroom." Andre tried to save the situation, knowing it was probably useless, but trying anyway.

"The real question is what are you doing here?" Beck clenched his teeth.

While Luke was aware of Beck's anger and jealously of just having found his ex-girlfriend with another guy in the janitor's closet, Jade didn't see the harm in the situation.

"That's none of your business. Come on Luke we're going." With that she took a hold of his arm and pulled him past the three other guys. When they were in the parking lot she turned to Luke. "I guess this date is over. When you have any good sketches for my new tattoos come and find me. I'm done for today."

Luke only nodded and watched Jade go to her car, before she slammed the car door shut angrily and drove off. He sighed and went to his own car. Even if he really thought that Jade and him could work out as a couple there were clearly still feelings between her and her ex-boyfriend and judging by Beck's reaction he would do anything to keep other guys away from the girl who he was still deeply in love with. Shaking his head Luke pulled out of the parking lot. It was almost ridiculous how wrong everyone was. They thought Jade West was a rebel because she had a tattoo and most of the Hollywood Arts students thought that Beck Oliver was always a laid-back guy. Both were proven wrong today, Jade only got a tattoo because it hold a meaning for her just like his did for him and Beck was a jealous ex-boyfriend who could get angry when he saw his ex in the arms of another guy.

The next few days Jade sat with Luke during lunch and they got along well, so it didn't take long for him to come up with a few tattoos she would like. During one of their breaks together he showed them to her, anxious for her reaction.

Jade looked the sketches over. The first one was a scissor cutting a chain in half. Luke explained to her that this stood for getting rid of the things that hold her back and cutting connections with people from her past. Jade couldn't help but think about her father and she had to admit that Luke had outdone himself with this one. The next sketch was the word music written in the form of a clef. It was very simple, but still showed her passion for music. Luke didn't even need to explain that meaning to her. The last sketch was a sun, a little similar to the one Luke had, but in this one the words 'family', 'love' and 'friendship' were written in the middle, surrounded by flames.

"So what do you think?" Luke asked nervously, seeing that Jade was done looking at the sketches.

"You were really the right one to go to." Jade smiled at him, before she frowned. "Too bad I can't get them now."

Luke thought about her words and suddenly got an idea. Being a painter he knew a lot about this art and somewhere along the line he had come across a body color that would last a few days before completely fading again. Smiling slightly he told Jade about this, which immediately lifted her mood.

When Friday came around Luke had bought the body color and after school him and Jade met at her house so he could paint the three tattoos on her skin. Luke wasn't surprised that Jade already knew where she wanted to have her future tattoos. The clef on her wrist, the sun on her shoulder blade and the scissor a little above her hip bone. The last placement made Luke a little nervous so he began with her wrist. He was done quickly with the first tattoo and moved to the one on her shoulder.

"You know, you're really talented." Jade mused, looking at her wrist where the paint was drying.

"Well you gave me the inspiration for these."

"I get that when it comes to the scissors and the clef, but where did you get the idea for the writing in the sun from?"

"I know that you're close to your friends, especially Cat, so that's were the friendship comes into play. Well as for family, I saw you and your brother at the last Hollywood Arts football game and you seem close. And then, well you and Beck-"

"Are broken up." Jade interrupted harshly, knowing that he was trying to refer to the word 'love' in the sun.

"Seeing that I'm painting right now and if you would move to get your scissors I would mess up and you don't want that I'm free to tell you that now. You and Beck still love each other, everyone who looks closely enough can see that."

"Don't be ridiculous. Beck doesn't love me or he would have never broken up with me."

Luke smiled slightly when he noticed that Jade hadn't denied that she still held feelings for Beck.

"Believe me, when he saw us in the janitor's closet he was jealous and he kept looking at you every time we had lunch together the past week."

At first she didn't believe Luke, but a day later she had to admit, that maybe he wasn't so wrong. Cat had talked her into coming with her and the others to the beach. Jade hadn't spent time with the group in quite a while and she missed having her best friend around, so she had agreed. As long as she didn't have to go into the ocean or be too close to Beck it would be alright and she could never say no to Cat for long when she begged her with those puppy eyes.

That was the reason why she found herself on the beach with the whole group on Saturday. Laying her towel between Cat and Andre's she removed her black dress to reveal an equally black bikini. It wasn't until Cat squeaked loudly that she remembered that she hadn't told anyone about her fake tattoos.

"Jadey you got new tattoos."

Now everyone was looking at her and Jade could have gone without the extra attention, especially because she felt Beck's eyes on her.

"Do you know Luke?"

"The hot guy you hung out with for the past week?" Tori offered helpfully and got only an eye-roll from Jade for it.

"Well you know that I can't get new tattoos now because I want to be an actress, but that doesn't mean that I can't think about which ones I would like. I asked Luke to created these for me and he told me about a body color that will fade in a week, so I would be able to at least see how these tattoos would look on me."

When she told them about the three fake tattoos and where they were located Cat gently pulled her hair aside to take a closer look at the sun on her shoulder blade, while Andre took a hold of her wrist to see the clef. Jade had an annoyed expression on her face, but in the end let them with a sigh.

Beck had listened to Jade's explanation with a frown on his face, but when he saw where the scissors were painted on her body he slowly felt himself snap. Having seen Luke and Jade together in the janitor's closet a few days ago had been bad, but knowing that Luke touched her was even worse.

"We need to talk." He said through gritted teeth, looking at Jade.

"I don't know about what, but if you really want to, feel free to talk."

Both of them knew that he wanted to talk alone with her, but Jade didn't felt like moving. Beck was about to argue with her when Andre spoke up.

"Why don't we go and get some ice cream."

"Yay I love ice cream."

"But we just ate." Robbie protested.

"Doesn't matter. Let's go." Tori almost dragged Robbie away, catching on to what Andre was trying to do. Giving their friends privacy was for the best.

"See, not even our friends want to be around us anymore." Jade mocked him, recalling him saying exactly that a few weeks ago before he hadn't opened the door. When he looked defeated at her she sighed and spoke up in her normal voice again. "What is this about Beck?"

"I just can't believe that you let Luke touch you all over your body, especially considering where your scissors tattoo is."

"I didn't let him 'touch me all over my body' and anyway that's none of your concern because I'm not your girlfriend any more."

"I know." Beck said in a small voice and looked away. All this was his fault, if he had opened the door Jade wouldn't move on with other guys. When Jade saw Beck's sad expression she sighed deeply and felt her anger leave.

"Luke and I are friends, Beck. I don't know what you think we did in the janitor's closet, but it wasn't like we were making out." At her words her ex-boyfriend looked at her again and she saw his eyes lose some of the desperation. "Now tell me why you care so much about that."

"Because I-"

"Jadey, Beck, I brought you ice cream. I got a strawberry one." Cat's happy voice interrupted him.

Both turned to the happy redhead, who was followed by the rest of the group. When Jade turned back to Beck he wasn't looking at her any more and instead took the ice cream Cat offered him. Jade shook her head, how could Luke and the other guys think that Beck was still in love with her if he clearly wasn't. Sighing she declined the ice cream Andre offered her and lay back on her towel.

When Beck was home in the evening he added another part to his song. This time it had an angry undertone and it clearly admitted the jealousy that he felt every time he had seen Luke and Jade together this week. While he had no doubt that he still loved Jade, he didn't know if she still felt the same way about him after what he had seen this week.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter might have something to do with a certain songwriting best friend of Beck. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think :)


	5. The best friend

A/N: A really big thanks to my reviewers. Now Andre gets his chance to shine. I hope you like it :)

* * *

While Beck only sang if it was absolutely necessary for a role, Jade loved singing. She had always loved it because, just like with writing scripts, she could put all of her emotions in it. Cat and Tori clearly were singers as well, but the only guy in their group she could share her love for music with was Andre. Since her break up with Beck they had gotten closer and even before her and Beck were broken up, Jade had considered Andre a good friend. He was a great guy and always there for his friends and that his music meant so much to him was something Jade really respected.

For a few weeks now she was stuck with a song. Normally she had no problem with writing songs, but since the break up it somehow got harder. Seeing that Andre and her had already worked on a song together a few months ago and it had been one of the best ones either of them had ever written, not to mention that he got an A for it, she decided to ask him for help. Well maybe it wasn't exactly asking, when she thought more about it.

"Hey Andre, let's meet after school. You can help me out with a song I'm writing." Jade told him when they all sat together having lunch.

"Uh, can we say tomorrow? I have to drive my grandma groceries shopping today after school."

"Alright, but in exchange you're buying me a coffee now."

Andre only nodded at that and followed Jade to the coffee cart with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. It wasn't like he was scared of her, far from it. Since the break up between Jade and Beck she was single again and knowing that made his old feelings for her flame up. It was wrong to love his best friend's ex-girlfriend, but he couldn't help it. After he had seen the photos Tyler took of her and after he had seen her in a bikini last weekend he could barely suppress these feelings any longer. Now that he would also spent time with her working on a song and probably hear her amazing voice again, it would be even harder.

Sighing he payed for Jade's coffee and the smile she gave him in return made his heart beat faster. This was so wrong. He knew how much it hurt Beck every time he saw Jade with another guy these past few weeks since the challenge had started and he was sure that Beck still loved her, so why did he have to fall for her too? Andre really didn't want to be a bad guy, he had promised his grandma that, but right now with this beautiful and talented girl around, it was difficult to do the right thing.

Beck had watched Andre and Jade closely since Jade had spoken to him and dragged him away to the coffee cart. While he had been aware that Jade considered Andre a friend, there was still this awful feeling he got when he saw them together. During the last few weeks he couldn't deny any longer that he was jealous, but seeing her with Andre felt even worse. They were friends and he knew that Jade respected Andre. While she had known the other guys for only a week, she knew Andre as long as she knew him. They were close and Jade trusted Andre, which made it that much harder to not see them as a couple.

While Jade seemed to be alright with Andre so close, Beck saw how nervous Andre looked. However Beck could see that it wasn't fear in his best friend's eyes but adoration. Beck shook his head, this was going too far. After having seen Jade with all the other guys the past few weeks he must have gone crazy. Andre would never do that to him and it wasn't like his best friend had even feelings for Jade, they were friends nothing more.

Unknown to Beck and Andre a third person was worried about Jade and Andre spending time alone together. Tori Vega. She could remember all too well what had happened the last time these two worked on a song alone together and she didn't want a repeat of that. Seeing that they sat down again, both with coffee in hand, Tori made a decision.

"Why don't you write the song at my house? You know, after you're done Beck can come over as well and we all can practice our lines together for Sikowitz's play."

"Did your mom buy that coco from Belgium?" Andre asked and when Tori nodded he smiled brightly. "Alright, it's fine by me then. What about you Jade?"

"Is your annoying sister there?"

"No, her and my parents are away over the weekend and I have a good new coffee brand you can try out."

While that seemed to convince Jade for the moment and Andre had already agreed, Beck was more suspicious. Sure, it was normal that they practiced their lines together when they all were in a play together and they often hung out at the Vega household, but there was still something wrong. Tori had looked just as worried as he felt and that was unusual. Was there something going on between Jade and Andre that he didn't know about but Tori did?

For now Beck agreed to come as well, but he still decided to talk to Tori about all this later.

The next day when Jade entered the Vega household Andre was already waiting for her. While they worked on her song together Tori sat at the kitchen table typing something on her laptop. Andre was really a great musician and Jade found working with him pleasing and soon she was so engrossed in the song that she didn't noticed anything else.

Andre loved music and when he started writing a song he completely focused on that, but right now with Jade sitting so close to him he couldn't. All these feelings for her, that he had tried so hard to suppress for the months after they had written his song together, were flaming up again and when Jade sang a part of her song he was speechless once again. Shaking his head he did his best to avoid looking at her lips while she sang, but so far he didn't do a very good job with it.

Both, Jade and Andre, were so preoccupied that they didn't even hear the knock on the door and Beck entering after that. However Tori smiled at him and gestured for him to sit at the kitchen table with her. Beck returned her smile and sat down opposite of her, so his back was to the two working on the song.

"So are you ready to run our lines as soon as they finish the song?" Tori asked, trying to lighten the mood, but Beck could see that she was still worried.

"What's going on? I know that you are worried about something concerning Jade and Andre and I want to know what it is." Beck wasn't going to do small talk when clearly she was hiding something from him.

"No there is nothing. Nothing at all going on. I don't know what you're talking about." Tori rambled, not making him believe her at all.

When Beck was about to asked her again he saw Tori's eyes widened and gasp at something behind him. The moment Beck turned around a sight that unleashed an anger that he had never felt before made him stand up and do something he never thought he would do.

They was almost done with the song when Jade moved a little closer to Andre to explain what she thought would be a good ending for the song. That was also the moment when Andre felt the wonky feeling get the best of him. Her kissable lips were right in front of him and that deep blue of her eyes looked so beautiful that he couldn't help himself. Before he realized what he was doing he had closed the gap between their lips and was kissed her.

Jade didn't know what had happened, one moment she was explaining her idea to Andre and then he was kissing her. That couldn't be happening. Andre was one of her best friends and despite that she loved him, it wasn't in this way. He was a friend to her and nothing more and it felt wrong to kiss him. When she was about to push him away, she felt that he was pulled away from her and the next moment she saw Beck punch Andre in the jaw. The look on her ex-boyfriend's face was one that she had never seen before, it was pure fury that was directed at his best friend.

"Man, are you serious?" Andre was the first to speak up, holding his jaw, still shocked.

"I can ask you the same thing." Beck's voice was angry and loud, so unusual for him. "How could you kiss my girl. I thought we were best friends."

Jade gasped at that and her eyes widened. Was it possible that the guys, who had told her that Beck was jealous and still held feelings for her, were right? Tori, who stood now next to Jade, gasped as well. However she wasn't as shocked as her friend. Beck had obviously never stopped loving Jade and his behavior when Jade spent time with other guys was clearly a sign of that. It seemed like Jade wasn't the only one who was capable of being jealous.

The guys payed the girls no mind and were still arguing.

"You broke up with her." Andre's voice was getting equally loud.

"You know that I didn't mean to break up with her. I only wanted for us to stop fighting."

When Andre was about to say something Tori stepped in, seeing that if she didn't there would probably be more arguing.

"Why don't you two calm down and go home. We can run our lines tomorrow or so."

While Andre looked unsure, Beck stormed off with one last look at Jade. Running a hand through his hair Andre let himself fall on the couch. He had not only ruin his long-term friendship with his best friend, but he also didn't know how Jade would take the situation. She probably didn't even want to talk to him. Thinking about this his heart squeezed painfully in his chest and he couldn't even look up at her.

Jade took a deep breath and after a few seconds of absolute silence spoke up, facing Andre.

"Take me to get some coffee Andre."

The musician's head snapped up and he nodded, but he couldn't read the expression on Jade's face. Was this a good or bad sign? They said goodbye to Tori before leaving. The brunette only smiled halfheartedly at them and deep down hoped that Jade wasn't about to tell Andre that she had fallen in love with him. Tori doubted it, because Jade and Beck clearly still loved each other, but she still feared it.

The ride to the cafe was quiet and the only sound that could be heard was the radio. When they had both ordered their coffees Jade finally decided that it was time to tell Andre the truth, so she lay a hand over his and spoke up.

"I'm sorry Andre, but I don't feel that way about you." It was one of the few moments in which she showed her soft side. Andre had opened his heart for her by kissing her and he was her friend, so she didn't want to be rude to him. He was important to her and he meant a lot to her, just not the same as she seemed to mean to him.

"You're not making this easier for me." Andre said gesturing to their joined hands on the table, only for Jade to remove hers. Now was the moment he could get everything off of his chest. "I knew you would say that, but I couldn't stop myself from kissing you. I had these feelings for you ever since we wrote my song together all those months ago, but I tried my best to suppress them and I did a good job until today. I hope that doesn't ruin our friendship."

"I don't have many people I want to call my friends Andre and you're one of them, so I would hate for us to not be friends anymore. Just stop kissing me and we're good." Jade smirked at him.

"Alright." Andre smiled slightly at her.

Later when Andre dropped Jade off at her house he hold her back for a moment.

"Jade?"

"Yeah?" She turned around.

"He really misses you and he never stopped loving you."

Her only responds was a small smile before she waved him goodbye and entered her house. Andre looked after her until her front door closed. It had been wrong to kiss Jade, but he had definitely made the right decision by telling her that Beck still loved her. Maybe considering that, he wasn't a bad person in the end, just like he had promised his grandma.

An hour after Jade was back home Beck texted her if they could meet tomorrow and talk about everything and to his surprise Jade texted him back that she would come over to his RV in the afternoon tomorrow.

This evening Beck finished the song he had been working on since Sikowitz's challenge had started. When he was done he pressed record on his camera.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is the last one. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	6. The ex-boyfriend

A/N: This is the last chapter. Enjoy :)

* * *

The next morning when Beck woke up, he felt like yesterday had been a nightmare. Andre, his best friend, had kissed Jade, the girl he was still in love with. If anyone knew about his feelings for his ex-girlfriend it should be Andre, after all he had seen how he had reacted to Jade being around other guys. However to be fair, Beck had never told him upfront that he still held deep feelings for Jade.

It wasn't like he couldn't understand Andre, Jade was an amazing girl and if you really got to know her it was easy to fall for her, but that it had to be his best friend that developed feelings for his ex-girlfriend still bothered Beck. Sure, it hadn't been right to punch Andre, but the picture of Jade and him kissing had hurt so much that his anger took over and before he had realized it his fist had connected with Andre's jaw.

When Beck reached for his phone on his bedside table he saw that he had a new text from Andre, asking if they could talk about what had happened. Sighing he texted him that he could come over in ten minutes. Quickly getting ready Beck was done the moment Andre knocked on his door. The atmosphere between them was tense to say the least and Beck wasn't sure if he should begin first. However that decision was taken from him when Andre spoke up.

"Look man, I didn't mean to kiss her. In that moment she just looked so beautiful and sweet and I couldn't help myself." Beck tried his best to not get angry again, but it was hard when he heard Andre talking about her like this. It got even harder after his best friend's next words. "I had feelings for her ever since we wrote my song together, but I suppressed them because at that time you two were together. Now that she is single I still know that it's wrong because I know you still love her, but I just lost it for a minute there. I'm really sorry man."

Andre looked at his best friend with honesty in his eyes. He could see that Beck was still a little angry that he had kissed his ex-girlfriend, but after he was done talking he saw that Beck's tense demeanor relax slightly. They had already been best friends for so long and Andre hoped that Beck would accept his apology.

"I'll be honest with you. You know how much Jade means to me and I still love her, but it was wrong of me to punch you. I'm sorry for hitting you, but I just saw you two kiss and the next thing I knew was that I was already punching you in the jaw."

"It's alright. I would have done the same thing if I were you. Friends again?" Andre asked hopeful.

"The best." Beck smiled slightly.

After that the two sat down and talked for a little bit more. Andre told him that he had talked to Jade about everything and that they had agreed that they were still friends, only friends.

"So did you talk to her after yesterday?"

"I texted her and asked her if we can meet today. I wrote her a song." Beck smile slightly.

"Wow man, I never knew that you could write songs."

"That's because I never wrote one before. I hope she will like it and maybe she gives me a second chance."

"I'm sure she will. Good luck." With that Andre said his goodbye to his best friend, hoping that everything would work out for these two.

The moment Andre had left Beck started to get nervous. Normally he was calm and collected in every situation, but when it came to Jade that had always been different. He knew that this was his last chance to convince Jade that he wanted her back and that he was really sorry for how things had been between them. When he heard a knock on his door he took a deep breath and let Jade in.

Seeing her in his RV again looking so beautiful and right being there, Beck couldn't help but realize once again how much he missed her. All those months without her had been so lonely. Sure, he was surrounded by his friends during the day, but that didn't lessen the pain in his heart. Every time he came home and Jade wasn't with him he felt empty. It had become so natural to fall asleep next to her that for the first month after their break up he could barely sleep at all. Now it was a little better, but he still didn't sleep as well as he used to with her by her side.

"So why am I here Beck?" Jade's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

Jade stood in front of Beck with arms crossed over her chest. Even if on the outside she looked annoyed and angry, inside she felt differently. It was hard being back in his RV, which hold so much of their memories together. It had always been their haven and she had loved spending time with him here. His RV had become her second home over the years and being here with him again made her want this all back even more.

"Before I say anything else would you watch this video? Please?" He asked her and gave her his phone.

"Your The Slap page? Beck what should I do with this?" Jade asked confused. If she was honest with herself she hadn't been on his The Slap page since their break up, because she wasn't sure what she would find there. She really didn't want to read if he went on dates with other girls.

"Please Jade, just watch it." Beck looked pleadingly at her and with a sigh she finally started the video.

It began with Beck in his RV, sitting on his bed with a guitar in hand. That wasn't a surprising picture for Jade, after all she knew that Beck could play the guitar very well, but what he said next in the video made her eyes widened.

"Most of you know that Jade and I broke up a few weeks ago. I made a mistake by closing the door on our three year long relationship that meant and still means so much to me."

Jade liked that he kept it so cryptic for the people who they weren't close to, after all this was posted on their school website and everyone could see it. However his words were still personal so that only her and maybe their friends could understand what he was talking about.

"The last few weeks without her were the worst ones of my life and I was an idiot for letting her go. Jade, I wrote this song for you. I love you."

At that Jade's eyes widened and she was about to turn to Beck and asked him if he really meant that when Beck started to sing in the video. Despite that they had dated for so long Jade barely ever heard Beck sing, because he was very self-conscious about it. Sure, he wasn't the best singer at Hollywood Arts, but Jade had always thought that he had a good voice. Now that she heard it again and realized that he had written this song about his feeling for her and about how much he missed her since their break up, she felt her heart beat faster. The song was beautiful and Jade could feel the jealousy, worry, hurt and finally love in it. When the song and with it the video ended she faced Beck.

"You wrote me a song?" Was the only thing that managed to leave her lips. She was still too touched by it to say anything else.

"I did and it helped me realize a few things. I made many mistakes in our relationship. I know now how you felt when I flirted with other girls. I'm sorry for being an idiot and for wanting to make you jealous."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Jade challenged.

"Apologize and hope you give me a second chance because I really love you Jade West." Beck confessed, looking deeply into her eyes.

"You really mean that?"

"I do. There is no Beck without Jade. You mean everything to me and if you give me a second chance I'll try to make it up to you for a lifetime."

Jade could see the love in his eyes when he looked at her and she stepped closer to him. Gently she cupped his cheek and softly pressed their lips together. She felt one of his hands go to her waist and the other pull her face a little closer to his. When they pulled away he leaned his forehead against hers smiling lovingly at her.

"I'm glad you're back home." After all, his home was with her and vice versa. This feeling of being loved and safe was like coming home and they both felt it.

"Me too."

When a few hours after Beck's video for Jade had been posted, both him and Jade changed their status to 'in a relationship', a quarterback, a photographer, a painter and a best friend had to smile, along with Sikowitz and the friends of the reunited couple.

* * *

A/N: A big thanks to everyone who read my story. Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
